Amemiya Taiyou
Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a midfielder of Raimon. Appearance He has a normal height, orange hair and dull blue eyes. He was seen wearing the Arakumo school uniform that consist a light brown blazer with a white shirt and a tie which shows the Arakumo emblem. He also wears a gray pants with brown shoes. Later, he wears the Raimon soccer uniform and the Raimon jacket. Shogunate Era In Shogunate Era, Taiyou was seen using a white kimono-like with purple lines over a black shirt. He wears a pale orange band around his wirst and purple trousers with white ascent. Personality He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has, but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. He also seems to be a trust person, as he aknowledge Gouenji Shuuya's intentions of brings back the true soccer even before his match against Raimon. Plot Taiyou appeared in Episode 22. He made a shoot to Tenma, who shooted back to him. He says that it was good to kick the ball again. As he was talking with Raimon, he told Tenma that his health is better and that his desease no longer exist. Kinako than says that they haven't seen each other for sometime, which he confirmed. Shindou then said that this would be because a Time Paradox. He was later introduced by Tenma to Fei, but he already knew him because Gouenji told him about Tenma's mission to bring back the soccer and that this is the motive why he wanted to join Raimon. During the practice match, he easily passed Kinako and Nishiki's defense. He was later selected by Daisuke as one of the members that would go to the Three Kingdoms Era. He was later sad as he wasn't chosen to made part of the team who would face Zanak Domain in a soccer battle. As the match begins he was impressed as Rasetsu easily surpassed Tenma's soccer skill. In Episode 23, Taiyou was happy as Shindou stopped Chouhi's mighty shoot. Moments before the match against Terracotta, he asked Tenma if he would play this time, receiving a yes from the Raimon's captain. During the match, he received a pass from Tsurugiand proceeds to score Raimon's first goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot, breaking through Beam Kobushi. As Tenma congratulates him, he feels more motivated to keep going. He was later surprised as Ryuu Gentoku blocked Gear Drive with his forehead. After Shinsuke blocked Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, Taiyou received a pass from Nishiki and proceeds to score a goal with Sunshine Force, beating one more time Beam Kobushi and giving to Raimon a victory by 2-1. In Episode 24, he, Tenma and Fei were shocked as Shokatsu Koumei declined Ryuu Gentoku's request to her lend her power to Raimon. Taiyou was later surprised as Zanak appeared in front of them allong with his team, Zanak Domain, and asked for a soccer match. Moments before it, he was talking with Tenma and Fei, as the later advices them to take care of themselves, as he felt that Zanak was hiding something that they don't know. As the match begins, he received the ball from Kurama, dribbled Engiru and passed the ball to Tenma. After Zanak breaked through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed with Disaster Break and the kickoff was made, he received a pass from Tenma, but he sensed something and the ball passed by the side line. Kurama asked to Tsurugi what happened with Taiyou, with Shindou saying that he might have an idea. He was later shocked as Zanak's Gouriki no Genbu easily stopped Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot. After he had the ball stolen from Gouzu, Zanak talked to his team to concentrate their plays over Taiyou. As he received the ball, he proceeded to summon Taiyou Shin Apollo and tried to advance through the field, but he had the ball stolen by a Zanak Domain's defender. Taiyou later tried to score with Sunshine Force, but it was stopped by Shuten's Sand Cutter. He then said that the next time, he will score a goal for sure. He used it more one time, but this time, it was blocked by a Mixi Maxed Zanak. After this, he was so tired that he couldn't bring out a Keshin anymore. Later, as Raimon was being beaten by Zanak Domain's shoots, he screamed loudly at the center of the field, which made that Shokatsu Koumei released her Keshin, Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu. It proceeds to "eat" Taiyou, which was no other thing than a Mixi Max. In Episode 25, after had Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei, Taiyou received some words of encouragement from her. After hearing it, he replied that with his new powers he would bring the soccer back and win against Zanak Domain. As he advanced through the field, Zanak tried to stop him by using his Mixi Trans with Cao Cao and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled. He later made a shoot and broke Shuten's catch attempt, scoring Raimon's first goal and making the score 1-1. During the half time, he thanks her for lend her power to him, Zhuge Liang replied that she only did this in order to Zanak and his teammates leaves her garden. As the second half started, Zanak quickly made a Mix Trans, so Taiyou did the same. He later commanded the team members to run around Zanak in three circles, creating a new Hissatsu Tactics; Kimon Tonkou no Jin. In answer, Zanak shot the ball by through an opening that was in the formation, but it hit the goal post. He later blocked Zanak's Disaster Break with some help from Tenma using his Keshin Armed and Fei Mixi Maxed with Kyouryuu. After Shinsuke sucessfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and stopped Disaster Break, he received a pass from Tsurugi and scored Raimon's second goal, breaking through Shuten's Sand Cutter. In Episode 26, he was selected by Daisuke to travel until Shogunate era in order to encounter with Sakamoto Ryouma and Okita Souji. As they arrived, he was quickly putted in Midori's team, who would look for Okita. During the search, they are almost executed by two soldiers, but were saved by their general, Kondou Isami. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuna Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Atomic Flare' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Keshin *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'MIMAX Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Keshin Armed *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo + Taiyou' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Taimei' Category:Boys Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Fire Characters Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan